


Mattress Shopping and the Seven Dwarves.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mattress Shopping, Sleep, Stiles is a flirt, This is honestly just agressive fluff and Derek not understanding Memory foam until he does, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles complains about the crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch so much, Derek takes him shopping.<br/>Shit goes DOWNNN.</p><p>{Otherwise known as the time Derek Hale got very very Confused by Memory Foam}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattress Shopping and the Seven Dwarves.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I am half asleep and dying of heat.  
> *bows* Thank you thankyou!
> 
> So Unbeta'd its almost wrong to post this. But Ahhh Fuck it!

**_Imagine your OTP going out to try out beds at a mattress store but they both fall asleep and get all cuddled up and nobody has the heart to wake them up because they look precious._ **

“UGH BUT I’M EXHAUSTED DEREK.” Stiles wined, dragging his butt from the sofa to slug over to the Camaro.

“Stiles, you’re the only one who complains about the sleeping arrangements, this is for your benefit only. Stop complaining.” Derek snapped, opening the door for Stiles and wandering round to slide in the drivers seat.

“It’s only because I happen to lack the magic ability to heal the crick in my neck.” Stiles took a moment to rub his neck because ouch. Derek looked over to the idiot beside him, Stiles hair stood up on all sides, due to sleeping in hair gel, he had slight bags under his eyes, a healing bruise on the high point of his cheek from last week’s lacrosse practice and his glasses perched on the end of his nose, as Derek had not given him time to put in his contacts. “Hence the mattress.” Derek nodded and began driving, dragging his eyes off Stiles.

“Oh shut up and drive, Grumpy.”

“Oh, I'm Grumpy?”

“Shuddup Derek, nobody asked you.” Stiles huffed, rolling his shoulders and shifting in his seat. He began to curl himself up, feet heading towards the dashboard.

“If you put your feet on the dashboard, I will remove them from your body.” Derek growled.

“Oh, and I’m grumpy.” Derek simply growled and kicked the car into drive.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ran his hand up and down his face as they stood outside the store.

“Look, let’s just get this over with; get me a hella comfy mattress so I can have some hella comfy sleep.” Stiles cracked his fingers and plunged into the shop. “Hi.” He beamed at the assistant. “I’m looking to buy a mattress.” Derek almost hit himself in the face and growled at the girls face at the same time.

“What kind? Single? Double? Memory Foam?” The assistant beamed back, twirling her hair in between her fingers. Derek could have been sick.

“Show me all you got, Grumpy is paying.” He gestured to Derek, who was lurking over by the leaflets. Stiles fell into beat alongside the girl.

“I'm Ramona.”

“Like the Flowers?” Stiles smirked, raising an eyebrow and she nodded. “I’m Stiles.”

“So is Grumpy your boyfriend?”

“Derek? Ha, No.” He looked to Derek who was aggressively and grumpily testing out the memory foam with one angry finger. He frowned at the material and began to test his palm. He was looking at the mattress like it'd deeply offended him. Stiles laughed a little and smiled. “As if.”

“How about this one? This one is a pocket spring.” Stiles perched on the end and wiggled.

Four Pocket Springs and Two Open springs down the mattress road, Stiles decided since he was paying via Derek, 117.2 millionaire, he could splash out for a memory foam double.

“Can I see the memory foam?” Stiles asked, begrudgingly moving from the single he was presently perching on.

“Okay, Stiles, if we just hea-“ Ramona started before snorting and covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. Stiles peered around her head before laughing himself.

Derek Grumpy McGrumperpant Hale was sprawled on the mattress, face down and ass up and snoring.

“He’s adorable.” Ramona squealed. Stiles laughed and walked over to kneel by Derek’s sleeping face.

“Heyo Sleepy.” Stiles whispered. Derek snuffled and blinked a few times before looking up at Stiles.

“Stiles.” Derek growled, hand grabbing Stiles wrist and pulling him onto the bed and snuggling into his neck.

“Oh Hey, aw man this mattress is comfy. Why am I being aggressively cuddled?”

“You smell like that girl and other people.” Derek pressed his nose to Stiles neck.

“That girl is called Ramona, She actually thought we were together.”

“Didn’t stop you flirting.”

“If you’re such an expert on my flirting, why do you pick up on NONE of my hints? Huh? Yeah Mr Big Bad Alp-?” Stiles was cut off by Derek’s lips on his.

“I KNEW IT!” Ramona Jumped up and down on the spot and clapped.

“Oh Shush Flowers.” Stiles snapped before snuggling back into Derek’s neck. “We should totally get this one.”

“ _We_?”

“Well, yeah, otherwise what are we going to have all the wall shaking sex on.” Stiles laughed and Derek growled. Stiles took that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> ... Maybeee :D


End file.
